Kairi's Kiss
by Rikufan
Summary: Short Sora X Kairi fic. Chapter 3 added please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Hello all. This is a Sora X Kairi fic. Hope you like it. BTW Sora and Kairi will kiss in this one. This scene was taken from the scene where you see them in the sunset so it's VERY short.  
  
As always I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters  
  
  
I Love You Sora  
  
  
Sora sat on the dock. Kairi was standing next to him. "So what do you want to do Kairi?" Sora asked, letting the wind blow his spiked hair. "I would like to watch the sunset." Kairi said, a stray red hair blowing back and forth across her face. Kairi and Sora dangled their feet in the water.   
  
"I love you Sora." Kairi said smiling as she leaned onto Sora's chest. Sora turned to Kairi. "Well I guess I do to!" he said. Kairi moved a little closer to Sora. Kairi turned to Sora and kissed him on the lips. Sora watched the red hair get closer and then opened his eyes wide in surprise with the long, soft kiss Kairi had given him. Then he closed his eyes. He hugged her tight and finally she let him breathe. They both embraced as the sun set beneath the sea. 


	2. Heartless

Hello all I'm back with a new chapter for Kairi's kiss this is set three years after Kingdom hearts and so Kairi and Sora are both 17, and Riku is 18.   
  
I own none of the characters except the new character Kaira (combo of Sora and Kairi.)  
  
Kaira was playing out in the front yard when it happened, the heartless returned, they had waited for three years but now they were back. Sora came out onto the porch to see what the commotion was. Sora was wearing a red coat with blue shoulder pads; he was wearing blue pants and large yellow sneakers. He had his old keyblade on his back; its yellow handle hadn't faded even over all those years. Kairi came out onto the porch, her long red hair was pulled into a tight braid over her back, she was wearing a short purple tank top with white shorts, and white shoes with purple and black bottoms. Kaira had her bright blue shirt on, covered by a smooth white overcoat.   
  
The heartless came from all directions. "Fire!" Sora said aiming the keyblade right at Kaira. The bolt split just as it was about to hit Kaira. A blinding flash came and all that was left of the heartless were small puddles of black. But Sora knew that there would be more so he readied his keyblade.  
  
"Flashback"  
  
'Take good care of her Sora.' Riku had said as the dark door closed, Sora hadn't seen Riku in all those years.  
  
"Flashback"  
  
"Sora." A familiar voice said. "Where are you Sora?"  
  
"Riku!" Sora said, laughing. Riku was sprawled out on the beach. Riku was trying to say something. "S Sora, It's a trap." Sora looked around, there were hundreds of eyes, looking at him. "Help me Sora." Riku said, eyes beginning to glaze.  
  
Sora grabbed Riku and blasted through the Heartless. Kairi open the door, she opened the door and quickly closed it after Sora and Riku got in. she grabbed Riku's old keyblade and gave it to Riku who got revived by some of Sora's potions. "But now what do we do." Sora said, looking at a hole in the ceiling that the heartless were making.  
  
  
The end  
  
Hope you like it, please review it, and review my other story: Riku Vs. Ansem 


	3. Riku's Sacrifice

Please review! I love reviews, any kind of reviews.  
  
Ok ok here goes *clears throat* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Except! For Kaira, and the Heartmonger.  
  
Ok onto the story, this one is sad. O__O,  
  
Goodbye, Sora  
  
  
  
Riku stood as the Heartless came through the roof. "I came back to warn you, this isn't lots of heartless, this is the largest Heartless ever; the Heartmonger."  
  
Sora looked at the growing hole, the Heartmonger was tearing at the roof like it was a paper box. "We must get rid of it." Sora said, readying his keyblade. "No, I will destroy the monster." Riku said as he stood there, letting his two silver braids fly in the wind. Riku crouched and then jumped up to the remains of the roof.  
  
"Come monster, and I will show you my power!" Riku said lifting his Keyblade to the air. A bolt of lightning struck the blade, changing it's shape, it still looked like a demons wing, but with one long hook coming out of the base of the blade by Riku's hands, it also had grown to almost double it's size.  
  
"Riku! No!" Sora said, tears welling up in his eyes. "It's suicide, and I've wanted to see you for so long." Riku looked hard at Sora and closed his eyes and said, "I know."  
  
He then leapt at the Heartmongers chest and struck. The monsters chest began to filter light through. The monster screamed as it was destroyed. The light consumed it until it vanished.  
  
Riku fell to the ground. "Riku!" Sora said as he ran to his friend. "I have to say something to you Sora." Riku said as he coughed up blood, the vital liquid gleaming in the midday sun.  
  
"I always wanted to protect you, and Kairi, and that is why I turned to darkness, I wanted to stop you from taking Kairi." He continued as Sora knelt down beside his friend. "But remember Sora, the stronger the light, the deeper the darkness." His body tightened as he coughed up more blood, staining the sand red. "Goodbye, Sora." And he was gone.  
  
Sora took Riku's broken body over to a grave and placed him in. "I love you Riku." And covered the hole.  
  
Waaaahhhh! So sad, I like Riku, but I guess that's the way the keyblade falls.  
  
  
  
Hint: He may return in later chapters! 


End file.
